1. Field
The invention relates to golf putters, and more particularly to golf putters in which the angle of the putting head can be changed relative to the shaft and hosel to customize the putter for the individual golfer.
2. State of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,740 issued to Williams et al. disclosed an adjustable putter wherein the shaft and hosel may be connected to the putter head at a finite number of angular positions. This is accomplished by using a hosel having a hole perpendicular to the shaft, surrounded by a radial array of serrated teeth, and using a putter head having a journal surrounded by a mating radial array of serrated teeth. The hosel pivots on the journal and locked in place at a finite number of angular positions relative to the putter head, using a knob having a cap and a threaded stud which screws into a mating threaded hole in the journal. A compression spring disposed between the cap and the hosel urges the hosel into engagement with the putter head, locking the shaft and hosel into a fixed angular position relative to the putter head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,287 issued to Levocz et al. disclosed an adjustable golf putter wherein the shaft and hosel may be connected to the putter head at a finite number of angular positions by an adapter plate and screws. The adapter plate includes a central hole to receive a screw and a plurality of smaller holes circularly disposed thereabout which mate with a pair of corresponding pins which extend, respectively, from the hosel and from the rear of the putter head. A screw extends into a hole through the hosel perpendicular to the shaft, through the adapter plate, and threads into the rear of the putter head. The adapter plate is sandwiched with the pins extending into respective holes in the plate to lock the shaft and hosel in a fixed angular position relative to the putter head. The angular position is adjusted depending on which set of holes is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,919 issued to Stubbs et al. disclosed an adjustable golf putter wherein the shaft and hosel are connected to the putter head in a finite number of angular positions and in a plurality of longitudinal positions along the putter head. The hosel includes a center hole, which extends perpendicular to the shaft for receiving a screw. A rectangular block includes a center hole to receive the screw and a plurality of holes corresponding to the hole in the hosel. The block fits within a recess extending along the top rear portion of the putter head for part of the distance between the toe and the heel, with a front wall which includes a plurality of threaded holes for receiving the screw, and a plurality of smaller holes corresponding to the holes in the hosel and the block. The hosel is connected to the putter head by a screw which extends through the hosel and the block into one of the threaded holes, with a plurality of pins fitting into the respective smaller holes therebetween to maintain the desired angular position of the shaft and hosel to the putter head. The block is reversible to provide additional angular positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,612 issued to Tsao disclosed a golf putter having a sighting prism positioned on the putter head. One version of the putter includes a shaft and hosel, which are connected to the putter head in an infinite number of angular positions. The hosel includes a stub shaft, which extends perpendicular to the putter shaft into a bore in the rear of the putter head. A thumb screw threads into a threaded hole in the top of the putter head. The end of the thumb screw bears against the stub shaft to lock the putter shaft and the hosel relative to the putter head in a desired angular position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,279 issued to Culpepper disclosed a golf putter having a shaft and hosel which are connected to the putter head in an infinite number of angular positions. The hosel includes a bore, which extends perpendicularly to the shaft and has a tapered socket. The putter head includes a longitudinal recess which extends along the top rear portion of the putter head part of the distance between the toe and heel with a front wall having a tapered journal which extends rearwardly into the recess. An angular stop also extends rearwardly from the front wall above the tapered pin. The tapered socket of the hosel mates with the tapered journal, with a one-way screw which extends through the bore and threads into a threaded hole in the end of the tapered journal. A roll pin is inserted into a hole drilled through the hosel into the tapered journal following assembly at the desired angle to further prevent changing the angle of the shaft and hosel relative to the putter head during play to meet United States Golf Association rules for tournament play.
The invention is a golf putter wherein the angle between the shaft and hosel to the putter head is infinitely adjustable through a predetermined range of angles to accommodate the preference and build of individual golfers. The golf putter comprises a shaft assembly, an elongate, rounded, generally rectangular putter head, and a hosel assembly. The shaft assembly includes a shaft having a resilient grip affixed about the upper portion of the shaft.
The putter head includes respective upper and lower surfaces, a front putting surface, a rear surface, and respective heel and toe ends. A slot extends vertically from at least one of the upper and lower surfaces, a portion of the distance between the heel and toe ends, to define a longitudinally extending lock wall. Two arcuate lock wall slots extend through the lock wall.
The hosel assembly comprises a joint member, which is affixed to the lower portion of the shaft, a lock member having threaded holes, two hex head Allen screws, and a predrilled hosel hole for permanent locking. The joint member includes screw holes, which extend generally perpendicular to the shaft. The joint member is connected to the putter head by hex head Allen screws, which extend through the screw holes, through the lock wall arcuate slots, and which engage the threaded holes of the lock member. The shaft and joint member are locked at a desired angle by tightening the screws.
In a first embodiment of the putter, the lock wall hole has a pair of coaxial arcuate slots. The joint member includes a pair of screw holes, which extend generally perpendicular to the shaft and are spaced to correspond with the arcuate slots. The lock member includes a pair of threaded holes which correspond with the arcuate slots and the screw holes. The joint member is connected to the rear portion of the putter head by a pair of screws which extend through the screw holes, through the arcuate slots of the lock wall, and engage the threaded holes of the lock member. The joint member is rotatable with the screws traveling along the arcuate slots and locked at a desired angle by tightening the screws.
In the preferred embodiment, the putter head includes a generally cylindrical recess. The lock wall holes comprises arcuate slots, which extend through the lock wall to the recess. The joint member is generally cylindrical with the shaft extending through the longitudinal centerline thereof. The screw holes are radially offset from the longitudinal centerline and disposed to correspond with the arcuate slots. The joint member is connected to the putter head by screws, which extend through the screw holes, through the arcuate slots of the lock wall, and engages the threaded holes of the lock member. The joint member is rotated with the screws traveling along the arcuate slots, and locked at a desired angle by tightening the screws.
The preferred putter can further include features of the first embodiment putter wherein a single coaxial arcuate slot extends longitudinally through the transverse wall of the putter head. This requires a single hole, which extends longitudinally through the joint member, a single threaded hole, which extends through the lock member, and a single screw. The joint member is disposed in the cylindrical recess with the screw providing less stability to the connection than the first embodiment.
In any of the embodiments of the putter, the joint member is preferably connected on the rear portion of the putter head, between the heel and toe ends so as to be center-shafted. The lower portion of the shaft is offset toward the rear portion of the putter head to form a visual gate facilitating visual alignment of the putter head during putting. Such visual alignment can be further enhanced by the top surface of the putter head including one or more alignment markers for visually aligning putts.
For tournament play, the joint member can include a lock pin hole for accommodating a locking spring pin which extends into a hole drilled in the putter head to retain a desired angle between the joint member and the putter head.
The arcuate slots limit the angular rotational relationship of the putter head relative to the joint member and the shaft to a predetermined range of angular adjustment.
A second arcuate slot, extends through the lock wall, positioned to permit opposite-handed positioning of the shaft for accommodating opposite-handed golfers.